Pokémon Edición Cobalto
by Un Loco Mas
Summary: En una región al sur de Kalos, un entrenador comienza su viaje con una única ambición: volverse el mejor. Durante su aventura, conocerá a grandes compañeros, poderosos rivales y crueles enemigos. Al mismo tiempo, una misteriosa organización trabaja en secreto para hacerse con el control de cierta criatura existente sólo en las leyendas. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuándo ambas fuerzas choquen?
1. Chapter 1

-Capitulo 1-

Comienza el viaje

Era un día como otro cualquiera en Pueblo Verso: el Sol iluminaba las verdes praderas, las casas rurales de dos pisos abrían sus puertas para que los alegres niños pudieran salir a jugar a la sombra de los altísimos árboles cuyas ramas eran acunadas por la suave brisa primaveral. El sonido de las olas del mar sacudiendo la costa era la guinda del pastel para esa estampa digna de un cuento de hadas. Parecía que nada podría perturbar la tranquilidad que se respiraba en la alegre aldea, sin embargo…

—¡Profesor, deje los explosivos, por favor!

El grito provenía del único edificio de la población que no era una casa rural: una alargada estructura de una sola planta, construida principalmente con placas metálicas.

—¡Profesor Ébano, por favor! ¡Es demasiado peligroso! —a diferencia de la primera, la segunda voz era femenina.

—¡No, dejadme! —exclamó una tercera voz, más adulta y desesperada que las dos anteriores— ¡Soy un fracaso como profesor Pokémon, este laboratorio no merece seguir existiendo!

—¡Profesor, por favor, no sea catastrofista! —exclamó el ayudante masculino— ¡Los Pokémon no han llegado porque el enchufe del transportador no estaba conectado! ¿Lo ve?

En la puerta del laboratorio, dos chicos observaban la puerta con inseguridad. El contraste entre ambos era obvio: el de la derecha, de gran altura, tenía el pelo negro largo y revuelto, y los ojos marrones. Vestía con una sudadera roja simple y unos pantalones vaqueros. Además, llevaba una mochila a la espalda. El otro, mucho más bajo, de cabello negro corto y brillantes ojos oscuros, vestía un pantalón azul marino de mezclilla, una camiseta negra con el logo de una Poké Ball en plata y una chaqueta de color azul. En lugar de mochila, llevaba una bandolera colgada de su hombro.

—Alejo, ¿estás seguro de querer entrar? —preguntó el más alto.

El otro, que respondía al nombre de Alejo, se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Vamos, Juanber, le prometimos al profesor que vendríamos hoy.

El tal Juanber se rascó la nuca y, resignado, abrió la puerta del laboratorio para que su amigo y él pudieran entrar.

El interior del lugar era un auténtico desastre: había papeles por el suelo, máquinas extrañas situadas encima de las mesas, ordenadores mandando mensajes constantemente en código binario.

Un pequeño Pokémon de color naranja, cabeza puntiaguda y saltones ojos azules volaba de aparato en aparato cubierto por un aura eléctrica, al parecer haciéndolos funcionar. En cuanto vio entrar a los dos chicos, salió a su encuentro a la velocidad del rayo.

—¡Eh, Rotom! ¿Qué tal, pequeño? —saludó Alejo al fantasma eléctrico.

La pequeña criatura dio varias vueltas alrededor de los dos chicos, para después meterse en la camiseta del más alto.

—¡Eh, Rotom, para! —Juanber comenzó a reírse descontroladamente— ¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas!

—Rotom, para, hoy no han venido a jugar.

Al escuchar la voz de su entrenador, el pequeño Pokémon detuvo sus bromas y, en un rápido desplazamiento, se situó flotando sobre el hombro del profesor.

—Buen chico —dijo uno de los ayudantes, un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, complexión delgada y gafas de pasta.

—Adrian, por favor, ve preparando los Pokémon que hemos recibido. Clarith, ve a preparar los indexadores.

Ambos ayudantes asintieron con la cabeza, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas labores.

—Bueno, chicos, sed bienvenidos a mi laboratorio Pokémon. El procedimiento habitual sería que os diera un largo discurso sobre las maravillas de nuestro mundo y las posibilidades que nos ofrecen los Pokémon, pero estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo, y ya sabéis lo suficiente sobre ellos, así que… Os explicaré sólo lo más importante. Como sabréis, cada región de este mundo es conocida por tener su propia fauna y características específicas. Sin embargo, Spalis, nuestra región, es un tanto especial —un proyector abrió un mapa del mundo en una lona blanca—. Nos hallamos al sur de Kalos, con Ciudad Batik haciendo de frontera entre esa región y la nuestra. Al sur tenemos un continente inexplorado cuyos Pokémon aún desconocemos, al oeste están Teselia y sus regiones colindantes, y al este la unión aduanera formada por Kanto y Johto. Hasta ahí es sencillo. El tema más importantes viene ahora: al estar en el centro exacto del mundo conocido, nuestra región de Spalis cuenta con, en lugar de fauna propia, especies propias de cada una de las seis regiones que nos rodean. Es decir, es un paraíso natural con un gran número de Pokémon. ¿Entendéis?

—Sí —dijo Alejo.

—No, pero prosigue de todas formas —añadió Juanber.

El profesor suspiró.

—Bueno, el caso es que un lugar como este es una mina de oro para cualquier investigador Pokémon que se precie. Sin embargo, eso no le resta dificultad, pues hay casi setecientas especies distintas de Pokémon habitando en Spalis, y por tanto… Necesito de vuestra ayuda para lograr registrarlas todas.

—¿Significa eso que podremos empezar nuestro viaje de una buena vez? —preguntó Alejo con impaciencia.

—Sí… —afirmó el Profesor Ébano con cansancio— Podéis empezar el condenado viaje… ¡Adrian, trae las Poké Ball!

El ayudante acudió al llamado de su jefe con una enorme caja metálica en las manos. Ébano la abrió pulsando un botón. En su interior, los dos chicos vieron un total de dieciocho Poké Ball cerradas.

—¿Todas tienen Pokémon dentro? —Juanber no salía de su asombro.

—Sí —confirmó el científico—, aunque sólo podéis tomar una.

—Bueno, pues yo cogeré ésta —dijo Alejo, y se apresuró a tomar la primera de todas. La observó en sus manos durante un momento, para después apretar el botón que tenía en el centro. Entonces, la esfera pasó de tener el tamaño de una pelota de golf al de una de tenis, y comenzó a vibrar descontroladamente. El moreno sonrió—. ¡Vamos, te elijo a ti!

El chico lanzó la Poké Ball y ésta, al tocar el suelo, se abrió en un estallido de luz blanca, de la que surgió un pequeño reptil antropomórfico de color naranja, ojos azules y una intensa llama surgiendo de la punta de su cola.

—Has escogido a Charmander –sonrió el investigador—. Sí, sin duda te pega. ¿Juanber?

—Bueno, si Álex cogió el primero, yo cogeré el último —dijo, y tomó en su mano la última esfera de la caja. Siguió el mismo procedimiento que su compañero, y de la Poké Ball surgió una pequeña rana color celeste, de ojos amarillos, y espuma surgiendo de varias partes de su cuerpo.

—Froakie, ¿eh? Otra elección adecuada —comentó el investigador— Bueno, entonces, ahora que ya tenéis a vuestros compañeros escogidos, os daré diez Poké Ball a cada uno, además de otro regalo… ¡Clarith!

La chica llegó con dos objetos de color rojo y negro, similares a consolas portátiles de videojuegos, en una bandeja.

—Aquí tiene, Profesor.

—Gracias. Bueno, estos son dos Indexadores Pokémon, o Pokédex, para abreviar. Son unos aparatos que os permitirán registrar y saber los datos de todos los Pokémon que veáis y capturéis. De momento, sólo tiene los datos de vuestros compañeros. ¿Por qué no les echáis un vistazo?

Alejo obedeció y, en cuanto abrió la Pokédex frente a Charmander, la pantalla le mostró todos sus datos.

—Charmander —leyó—; especie: Lagartija; tipo: Fuego; nivel: 5; peso: 8,5 kg; altura: 0,6 m; habilidad: Mar Llamas; movimientos: Arañazo, Gruñido.

Juanber también leyó los datos de Froakie.

—Froakie; especie: Burburrana; tipo: Agua; nivel: 5; peso: 7,0 kg; altura: 0,3 m; habilidad: Torrente; movimientos: Destructor, Gruñido, Burbuja.

—Así que estos son los datos de nuestros Pokémon…

—Exacto. En el momento en el que entréis en combate con un Pokémon, vuestros indexadores recogerán sus datos también. ¿Por qué no tenéis un combate de prueba fuera, y así lo comprobáis?

Ambos chicos sonrieron.

* * *

Casi todo el pueblo se había aglomerado para ver el combate. Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que un joven entrenador había recibido un Pokémon inicial en Pueblo Verso, por lo que los enfrentamientos no eran muy usuales. Debido a ello, todo el mundo deseaba ver el espectáculo.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Alejo a su compañero.

—¡Cuando quieras! —exclamó éste.

—¡Vamos! —anunciaron los dos al unísono.

Los Pokémon de ambos chicos se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro.

—¡Arañazo! —ordenó Alejo.

Charmander trató de arañar a Froakie con sus garras, pero la rana lo esquivó sin dificultad.

—La velocidad de Froakie es muy superior a la de Charmander, sin embargo…

—¡Froakie, destructor! —anunció Juanber.

La rana obedeció y, tomando un fuerte impulso, cerró las ancas y golpeó a Charmander, pero éste pudo protegerse con un brazo.

—Aunque Froakie tiene ventaja en velocidad y ataque, Charmander tiene más defensa, por lo que será difícil para Juanber debilitarle.

—Pero, profesor, Froakie es tipo Agua… ¿No tiene ventaja?

Ébano sonrió.

—En principio, sí. Pero, en vista de la defensa superior de su Pokémon, Alejo aún tiene un as en la manga.

—¡Charmander, Gruñido!

La lagartija emitió un fuerte sonido por la boca, que pareció amedrentar ligeramente a Froakie.

—Ahora que Froakie está intimidado, se lo pensará dos veces antes de atacar. Eso reducirá su potencia de ataque. En vista de la defensa superior de Charmander, Alejo pretende vencer en una batalla de desgaste.

Los Pokémon seguían peleando. Froakie no cesaba de golpear a Charmander, que se protegía y contraatacaba esporádicamente con Arañazo. Saltaba a la vista que los ataques de Charmander hacían bastante más daño que los de su rival.

—Entonces… ¿Va a derrotar a Juanber a pesar de la desventaja? —preguntó Clarith.

—Sólo si lo hace rápidamente. Hasta ahora, Froakie sólo ha utilizado Destructor para atacar. Si Juanber decide usar el movimiento que falta…

Como si las palabras del profesor lo hubieran invocado, el más alto de los dos entrenadores dijo por fin.

—¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Froakie, usa Burbuja!

La rana detuvo su ataque constante hacia Charmander, dio una voltereta hacia atrás, formó con sus manos una esfera de agua, y la proyectó lanzando un chorro de miles de burbujas a presión en dirección a Charmander. El pobre Pokémon de fuego no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo, por lo que recibió el ataque de lleno, bajando así a cero sus Puntos de Salud y quedando totalmente debilitado.

—¡La victoria es para Juanber y su Froakie! —anunció el Profesor Ébano de forma de que todos los espectadores pudieran escucharle.

Mientras todos silbaban, vitoreaban y aplaudían, Alejo se acercó a Juanber y le ofreció su mano.

—Ha sido un buen combate, compañero —dijo—. La próxima vez no perderé.

El otro sonrió, dándole la mano.

—Lo mismo digo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Alejo ya estaba preparado para partir. Su madre le había dado unas deportivas para que pudiera moverse con mayor facilidad, y tenía la bolsa llena de pociones y bayas para el viaje, y Charmander estaba totalmente recuperado de sus heridas. Fue a despedirse del Profesor Ébano.

—Juanber ya se marchó hace un par de horas —le dijo—. No sé qué es lo que va a hacer, pero a ti te recomiendo que trates de participar en la Liga Pokémon.

—¿Liga Pokémon?

—Sí, la Liga Pokémon es el lugar donde el entrenador más fuerte de Spalis acepta los desafíos de aquellos que desean obtener su título. Aunque, claro, para eso tienes que reunir las ocho medallas de los gimnasios.

—¿Y esas medallas cómo se consiguen?

—Venciendo a los ocho líderes de gimnasio, entrenadores excepcionalmente fuertes que te supondrán un gran desafío estratégico. En definitiva, que para ti, con todo lo competitivo que eres, es el desafío perfecto.

Alejo se sentía emocionado sólo con escucharlo.

—Entonces… ¿Dónde están esos gimnasios?

—El primero está muy cerca de aquí, en Ciudad Símil, su líder es un experto en Pokémon de tipo normal. Se dice que su equipo es capaz de adaptarse a cualquier situación, sin importar lo desventajosa que parezca. Te recomendaría atrapar a algún otro Pokémon de camino.

La emoción del pelinegro no hacía más que aumentar.

—¡Sí! —exclamó— ¡Vamos, Charmander! ¡Rumbo a Ciudad Símil!

* * *

 **Bueno, esta historia es un poco menos seria que las demás, pero la he colgado por un motivo especial, así que os pido que no la desdeñéis.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Capítulo 2-

Intento de captura

Cuando salió de su pueblo, Alejo pensó que no lograría alcanzar a Juanber antes de llegar a Ciudad Símil, pero se equivocaba.

La Ruta 23, llamada Camino Soleado, era un lugar que hacía honor a su nombre. Bajo los crueles rayos solares, el amigo y rival de nuestro protagonista intentaba, sin éxito, capturar a un pequeño Pokémon con forma de cachorro de zorro. Según la Pokédex de Alejo, la criaturita en cuestión se llamaba Eevee, y su especie era Evolución. Por alguna razón, a excepción de su peso y altura (datos que consideraba irrelevantes), el resto de la información, como su nivel y sus movimientos, no aparecía.

Con todo, no era eso lo más preocupante de la situación.

—Juanber… Sabes que para atrapar un Pokémon tienes que debilitarlo primero… ¿no?

La expresión de su compañero le dio su respuesta.

—Ya veo… Bueno, pues nada. ¡Froakie, Burbuja!

La rana azulada obedeció la indicación de su entrenador y, concentrando agua en sus manos, liberó el torrente de burbujas que se correspondía con el movimiento ordenado.

Juanber ojeó su Pokédex, no para ver los datos de su rival, sino para consultar el progreso del combate. Alejo hizo lo mismo.

—Sólo le quedan dos puntos de vida… —murmuró— Ahora deberías poder capturarle.

El más alto asintió en señal de entendimiento y, pulsando el botón central de su Poké Ball, la lanzó sobre el Eevee salvaje, que se tambaleaba de a un lado a otro débilmente. Sin embargo, en lugar de absorberle, la esfera captora rebotó en su cabeza y cayó al suelo, sin activarse.

—Qué raro… Ahora debería haberlo atrapado, ¿no? —comentó Juanber rascándose la nuca.

—Sí, deberías…

—Quizá eso se deba a que ese Eevee no es un Pokémon salvaje —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos entrenadores se giraron, sólo para encontrarse con un joven algo mayor que ellos de piel bronceada, cabello castaño peinado en una especie de cuerno y ojos color miel. En contraste al color marrón que predominaba en su físico, su vestuario carecía casi en su totalidad de color: su sudadera era de color blanco y sus pantalones, negros.

La pequeña criaturita anadeó hasta donde estaba el recién llegado. En cuanto llegó, se desplomó a sus pies. El castaño lo recogió y le acarició el pelaje con ternura.

—Veréis, chicos. Este Eevee es mío. Lo siento, tengo la mala costumbre de dejar libres a mis compañeros por esta ruta, aunque no es común que los entrenadores locales los confundan con Pokémon salvajes. ¿Acabáis de empezar vuestro viaje?

—Sí… —admitió Alejo.

El desconocido sonrió.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿a dónde os dirigís? Si puedo preguntar.

—A Ciudad Símil. Me gustaría retar al gimnasio local.

—Ya veo… Pues os advierto de que necesitaréis más de un Pokémon para retar al gimnasio. Al menos, os convendría tener más de uno.

El chico de ropas monocromáticas les explicó que los líderes de gimnasio son entrenadores fuertes con equipos numerosos, por lo que enfrentarse a ellos con un solo Pokémon complicaba aún más el reto.

—Es decir… Que tenemos que atrapar algún Pokémon más… —concluyó Juanber.

—En efecto, así es —confirmó el desconocido—. ¿Por qué no tratáis de capturar alguno en esta ruta?

Alejo sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

—Eso haremos, gracias.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, y posteriormente se despidió de ellos, tomando la ruta en dirección a Ciudad Símil.

—Bueno… Entonces, ¿tú qué vas a hacer? ¿Desafiar al gimnasio?

Juanber se encogió de hombros.

—No creo. De momento, me limitaré a viajar y a hacerme más fuerte. Quizá así encuentre un objetivo.

—¿Planeas viajar por toda la región sin un objetivo fijo? —rió ligeramente Alejo— Típico de ti.

El otro sonrió.

—Supongo que sí. Bueno, pues entonces me iré adelantando. ¡Suerte con las capturas!

Ambos chicos chocaron sus manos y, moviendo su mano, Juanber desapareció entre los árboles.

Alejo extrajo una Poké Ball de su bolsillo y la hizo girar en la palma de su mano.

—Vamos a ver… ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?

El chico se metió en la zona de hierba más alta. Era espesa y llegaba hasta sus tobillos, lo que le dificultaba caminar. Con paso lento y cuidadoso, se desplazó entre la maleza, en busca de algún Pokémon salvaje.

Entonces lo oyó. Era un sonido agudo y casi etéreo, que recordaba al gruñido de alguna bestia sagrada. Alejo lo siguió, intrigado por saber qué podía estar emitiéndolo. Lo que vio le dejó fascinado.

Era una pequeña criaturita de color lila y rosa, sin piernas y con dos grandes cuernos grises sobresaliendo a los laterales de su cabeza, de los cuales colgaban dos enormes anillos dorados. Sus bracitos flotaban alrededor de su cuerpo, sin estar directamente unidos a él.

El extraño ser contempló a Alejo por unos segundos con sus enormes ojos verdes y amarillos. Después, fijó su vista en la Poké Ball en su mano. Se llevó sus pequeñas manos a su boca y, emitiendo de nuevo su extraño sonido en lo que parecía ser una risotada, descendió hacia el suelo y desapareció a través del mismo.

Alejo, sorprendido por haber visto a tan extraña criatura, se quedó boquiabierto. Cuando ésta desapareció, parpadeó un par de veces, y entonces reaccionó. Había estudiado a las diferentes especies de Pokémon que habitaban la región, y jamás había visto o escuchado nada de la existencia de una con esas características.

"Aún así, será mejor que centre en capturar alguno que sí conozca", pensó.

* * *

—¡Charmander, usa Ascuas!

En un rápido movimiento, el pequeño reptil giró sobre sí mismo y, sacudiendo la cola, liberó desde la llama de la misma algunas pequeñas chispas que impactaron sobre el cuerpo del Pokémon salvaje: una pequeña criaturita humanoide de color blanco, cabeza verde y dos cuernos rosados.

El Ralts juntó sus bracitos sin manos frente a su cara y, formando una pequeña esfera blanca, comenzó a liberar múltiples ondas semitransparentes de muchos colores. Charmander se llevó las manos a su cabeza, dolorido, y se postró de rodillas.

Alejo dirigió su vista a su Pokédex.

—Confusión, ¿eh? —los Puntos de Salud con los que el indexador medía el grado de consciencia de su Pokémon se habían reducido ligeramente. En cambio, los del Ralts ya estaban casi a cero— Supongo que ya es el momento.

El pelinegro guardó la máquina en su bolsillo, extrajo una Poké Ball de uno de los muchos compartimentos de su bolsa de viaje, y pulsó el botón en su centro. La esfera captora dobló su tamaño y comenzó a temblar. Alejo, con un preciso movimiento, la lanzó hacia el Pokémon salvaje. Cuando el proyectil impactó contra su cabeza, se abrió, liberando una fuerte luz blanca que absorbió a Ralts al interior de la Poké Ball.

La esfera rojiblanca tembló un poco. Alejo estaba tenso, no sabía si eso significaba que el Ralts se iba a escapar, o si todo iba bien. Tembló de nuevo. Ya iban dos veces, el chico se mordió el labio inferior. Una tercera. El pelinegro no podía con la tensión que estaba sintiendo. Cuando pensó que iba a dar otra vuelta, o a romperse y liberar a la blanca criaturita, la Poké Ball liberó un pequeño destello y se detuvo totalmente. Entonces, la Pokédex vibró en su bolsillo.

La consultó.

—Ralts; especie: Sensible; tipo: Psíquico-Hada; nivel: 4; peso: 6,6 kg; altura: 0,4 m; habilidad: Sincronía; movimientos: Gruñido, Confusión —leyó—. Así que está al nivel 4… Tendré que entrenarlo un poco si quiero desafiar al gimnasio con él. Por otro lado…

Alejo cambió de página. Charmander había subido al nivel 10 y había aprendido Pantalla de humo. Al menos, por el lado de su amiguito anaranjado ya había terminado.

* * *

El leoncito marrón se desplomó sobre la hierba, debilitado. Haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, huyó para ocultarse en algún lugar del bosque hasta recuperarse. Alejo le echó otro vistazo a su Pokédex.

—Nivel 10 —se dijo—. Gruñido, Confusión, Doble equipo y Teletransporte. Debería ser suficiente. ¡Ralts, vuelve!

Rodeado por una luz blanca, el pequeño humanoide regresó a su Poké Ball. Alejo la colgó de su cinturón y, saliendo de la hierba alta, tomó el camino de tierra hacia Ciudad Símil, donde desafiaría y derrotaría al líder de gimnasio.

Sin embargo, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, se interpuso en su camino.

Era un hombre de altura prominente. Vestía un traje negro y una camisa blanca, y llevaba unas gafas de sol negras cubriéndole los ojos. Su pelo, también negro, estaba peinado hacia atrás. Parecía un auténtico mafioso. Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Chico, te he estado observando… Eres bastante bueno entrenando Pokémon… Dime, ¿te interesaría unirte a nuestra causa?

Había algo en ese hombre que infundía temor sobre Alejo. Dio un paso atrás, temeroso.

—¿Quiénes sois?

—Oh, ¿no has oído hablar de nosotros? Somos el Team Noir.

Al escuchar ese nombre lo recordó. Noir era el nombre de una gran empresa que operaba en Spalis, su región. Se trataba de una compañía de políticas agresivas que controlaba la construcción de todo tipo de edificaciones oficiales orientadas al mundo de los combates Pokémon, como gimnasios, centros Pokémon, e incluso la sede del Alto Mando. ¿Por qué intentaban reclutar a un adolescente?

—Estoy seguro de que una empresa como Noir no quiere a un chico sin preparación trabajando en ella…

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Noir no, Team Noir. Somos una división especial de la empresa… La que se encarga del trabajo sucio, por así decirlo.

El joven tragó saliva.

—Ya veo… Pues entonces, lo siento. Me temo que no estoy interesado.

El hombre le tendió una mano, como si esperara que le dieran algo.

—Entonces, dame tus Pokémon.

—¿Cómo? —Alejo se quedó congelado.

—Como lo oyes —reafirmó el hombre de negro—. Necesitamos muchos Pokémon para lograr nuestro objetivo. Y los tuyos tienen una buena base. Además, si no nos los das…

Chasqueó los dedos. Otros tres hombres con su mismo uniforme salieron de la maleza, rodeándole. Los tres sostenían sus Poké Ball con fuerza frente a él, como si le estuvieran amenazando.

—Por muy bueno que seas, no podrás con los cuatro —dijo el que tenía a su derecha.

—Ríndete, chico.

Los tres misteriosos hombres liberaron a sus Pokémon. Las tres criaturas tenían forma de murciélago, pero cada uno era diferente de los demás. Uno carecía de ojos y tenía una boca enorme con dos colmillos, otro tenía forma esférica, era azul y su nariz parecía un corazón. Tampoco tenía ojos visibles. El tercero era púrpura y tenía unas orejas enormes.

El desconocido que tenía en frente, el que había hablado con él y no había liberado ningún Pokémon, fue el que dio la orden.

—¡Zubat, Noibat! ¡Supersónico! ¡Woobat, Confusión!

Los tres murciélagos se dispusieron a liberar sus respectivas ondas, pero de repente…

—¡Shuckle, protección!

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 2!**

 **The Nova 6** **: Bueno, no va a tener un humor constante, pero sí más de un toque cómico con mayor o menor frecuencia. O así lo intentaré ^^. Con respecto a la historia, sí, irá en la línea de un juego de Pokémon común y corriente, pero trataré de darle un toque más… maduro en ciertos aspectos.**

 **Chuuny** **: Gracias por todas las anotaciones, de verdad. Voy a seguir tu consejo y aumentar el nivel de narración todo lo que pueda (aunque meto muchos diálogos por manía, así que no esperes un cambio repentino), y trataré de darle un sentido al tema de los PS y el nivel de forma que se asemeje bien a los juegos, y a la vez tenga algo más de realismo. Ya me dirás cómo lo ves. Con respecto a Froakie, pensaba darle la habilidad Torrente, de hecho, pero gracias por el aviso. Y, por cierto, los iniciales Charmander y Froakie no fueron exactamente decisión mía. Es algo largo de explicar, así que si quieres más detalles, puedes preguntármelo por mensaje privado. Perdón por las molestias. ^^U Ah, cierto! Con respecto a las líneas, las seguiré usando como medida temporal, hasta que se me ocurra una forma de marcar un cambio claro de escena o un salto temporal sin cortar el ritmo. De nuevo, gracias.**

 **Lo dicho, si alguien quiere mandar algún OC para el fic, es libre de ello, por cierto.**

 **Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


End file.
